Bésame
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: George Weasley y Angelina Johnson llevan saliendo varios meses, él se comparta de forma distante y ella espera a que ese comportamiento cambie. George duda que Angelina esté con él porque de verdad lo quiere o porque ve en él a su hermano Fred. Para Camille Frost por el AI: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado la Navidad del Foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas".


**Bésame **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**  
**

_Este fic participa del AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado la Navidad del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._

Esta historia va dedicada para** Camille Frost, **corresponde a su tercera petición:_"Un George-Angelina donde George se sienta inseguro de si su novia está con él por quién es o sólo porque se parece a su hermano". _Aunque no soy tu AI original, actúo como reserva, pusé empeño para escribir esta historia. Es la primera vez que escribo un George/Angelina y no tengo idea si lo he hecho bien. Solamente espero que te agrade y disfrutes. ¡Felices Reyes!

_**¡Gracias a Luna Lunática por haberme beteado!**_

* * *

** ~ º ~ º ~ **

George observa los nuevos artículos de bromas que han llegado a Sortilegios Weasley. Calderos de pociones comunes y corrientes que luego él se encargará de manipular para que expulsen un líquido viscoso verde al rostro de quien intente preparar una poción en él. Libros que parecen normales pero al abrirlos, sueltan un chorro de agua.

— ¿Dónde pongo todo esto, George? —pregunta Ron quien últimamente va a ayudarlo con la organización de la tienda.

—Los calderos van detrás del mostrador y los libros van a la estantería aquella —dice señalando con el dedo índice.

— ¿Cancelaste la solicitud de nuevos suministros de los filtros para enamorar? —comenta Ron extrañado.

—Hermione se ofreció a preparlos ella misma —responde George con una sonrisa pícara—, dice que tiene mucho tiempo libre. Me parece que no la estás entreteniendo, hermanito.

Ante la insinuación, el rostro de Ron se vuelve del mismo color que su cabello.

—Yo no hago insinuaciones acerca de tu relación con Angelina.

—Si quieres puedo contarte sobre ello —ofrece George pero rápidamente Ron se cubre los oídos con sus manos—. Angelina es una chica fogosa. Cada vez que lo hacemos, me deja agotado.

—No escucho —grita Ron—, no escucho.

George suelta una sonora carcajada. Observa el reloj de la pared y las agujas marcan las cuatro en punto. Debe pasar a ver Angelina a su casa como le prometió.

— ¿Terminas de entrar el resto de las cajas por mí? —pregunta George y no aguarda la respuesta de su hermano.

Cuando Ron le grita, George ya se encuentra en las afueras de la tienda.

— ¡Me darás tu postre por una semana!

* * *

** ~ º ~ º ~ **

La casa de Angelina es humilde pero no por eso deja de ser acogedora. En la puerta se encuentra una cabeza de halcón disecada que escruta con sus ojos a todos los visitantes.

— ¿Quién interrumpe la morada de la familia Johnson? —interroga con voz monótona.

—Ya nos conocemos pajarraco disecado —dice George—. Déjame entrar de una vez.

La puerta se abre hacía atrás y George no tarda en entrar, vuelve a cerrarse con un golpe seco. Angelina esta sentada en el sofá color salmón de la sala de estar. George se acerca a ella y deposita un leve beso en sus labios.

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo en la tienda? —pregunta y le indica a George que se siente a su lado.

—Bastante bien ahora que Ron me esta ayudando —contesta y un silencio incomodo se instala entre ellos.

Desde hace semanas que George se comporta de forma extraña y distante. Esto no ha pasado desapercibido ante los ojos de Angelina quien prefiere no preguntarle directamente a su novio qué es lo que sucede porque conoce muy bien la respuesta. La muerte de Fred es demasiado reciente como para que George se comporte como antes.

Sin embargo, Angelina no puede sacarse la idea de que George se comporta de ese modo por otro motivo.

— ¿Tus padres no están en casa? —pregunta George tratando de romper el silencio.

—Mi mamá se ha ido de compras al mundo muggle —responde con una leve sonrisa—, ya sabes como es. ¿Quieres subir a mi habitación?

La insinuación de Angelina no le sorprende en absoluto. Llevan varios meses juntos y ella espera que sea él quien de el primer paso para llegar a eso pero George jamás lo hace. La respuesta de George muere en los labios de Angelina.

La chica cuya piel se semeja al chocolate, toma su rostro entre sus manos y acerca su boca a la suya. Sus labios se juntan en un choque candente. Angelina siempre sabe como hacer que pierda la noción del tiempo. Lentamente ella lo induce a ponerse de pie y cuando George vuelve a abrir sus ojos, se encuentran subiendo el último escalón de la escalera. Siente el aliento caliente de Angelina rodando por su cuello, un viento gélido le recorre la espalda y es conciente de que su camisa se encuentra en el suelo.

George cae de espaldas en la cama y Angelina se sienta sobre su torso desnudo. Él atina a arrancar la blusa y hace que los botones salten en varias direcciones. Cuando siente la piel sedosa de Angelina sobre la suya, una sensación electrizante le recorre todo el cuerpo.

—No sabes cuanto me gustas —susurra ella en su oído y luego le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿Tú también me deseas?

George parece volver a la realidad y se pone bruscamente de pie. Angelina lo mira como si no pudiera creer lo que está haciendo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta ella de forma neutral, George sabe que está enfadada.

—Aún no creo que sea el momento indicado para esto —se excusa y comienza a buscar su camisa para vestirse—, ya tendremos tiempo.

—George, ¿me estas pidiendo tiempo? —comienza a decir ella—. Te he estado esperando por meses. Te he estado escuchando y te he consolado, no quiero decir que me moleste hacerlo porque no me molesta. Te quiero y por eso lo hago pero no puedes pedirme tiempo cuando ciertamente te he dedicado todo mi tiempo estos últimos meses y tú ni siquiera te esfuerzas por corresponderme.

Angelina toma una profunda bocanada de aire cuando termina su parlamento.

— ¿Quieres que te diga lo que en verdad pienso? —pregunta George y utiliza un tono de voz que jamás en su vida ha utilizado.

—Es lo que me merezco después de esto.

— ¡Creo que estas conmigo porque te gustaba mi hermano Fred! —estalla y Angelina pestañea varias veces sin creer lo que George esta diciendo.

Una cristalina lágrima rueda por la mejilla de Angelina.

—No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto.

George parece darse cuenta del daño que acaba de causar pero no se arrepiente de lo que dice. Llevaba varias semanas con aquellas palabras atoradas en la garganta y pronunciarlas, ha sido un gran alivio.

—Necesito que nos demos un tiempo —pide con la voz un poco más calmada—. Tengo que poner mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos en orden.

George termina de ponerse la camisa y abre la puerta de la habitación. Antes de salir, escucha que con voz suplicante Angelina dice:

—Yo te quiero por lo que eres, no porque te parezcas a alguien que ya no está con nosotros.

* * *

** ~ º ~ º ~ **

No fue necesario que George dijera palabra alguna para que su madre se diera cuenta que algo le estaba sucediendo.

— ¿No ibas a venir con Angelina? —pregunta Molly con su característico tono maternal.

—Angelina se quedó en su casa —responde George y comienza a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación —, no vendrá por un tiempo y yo no iré por un tiempo a su casa.

—Detente en este instante, George Weasley —advierte Molly y él se detiene en el escalón—. Te voy a preparar una rica tarta de melaza y vamos a conversar sobre el asunto.

—De verdad que no necesito que me hagas una terapia psicológica o como sea que se llame. —dice George en su defensa pero Molly le interrumpe.

— ¡He dicho que te prepararé una tarta de melaza y vamos a conversar! —replica Molly con los dientes apretados.

George sabe que no hay forma de escapar del interrogatorio. Media hora después, George y su madre se encuentran sentados en el pequeño sofá. Delante de ellos hay una pequeña mesita que sostiene un gran plato de tarta de melaza. El dulce aroma parece dominar todo el ambiente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Entonces George comienza a contarle lo que sucedió en la casa de Angelina, ahorrando el detalle de que ambos terminaron semi desnudos sobre la cama de ella.

—... Y piensas que está contigo porque le recuerdas a Fred —finaliza su madre y le toma la mano con dulzura—. Lo que sucede, George, es que estas confundido. La muerte de Fred aún es muy reciente y por eso dudas de los sentimientos de Angelina.

George suelta un suspiro.

— ¿Entonces qué hago? —pregunta resignado.

—Lo que deberías hacer por lo pronto es tomarte el tiempo que le pediste a Angelina —responde su madre—. Quizás podrías salir y conocer nuevas personas. Ver cómo te sientes al respecto de la separación. Si la quieres como intuyo que lo haces, volverás con ella y arreglarán las cosas.

Una pequeña sonrisa surca los labios de su hijo. George abraza a su madre y deposita un beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor madre del mundo?

Molly hace un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto y suelta una risita de conmoción.

—A veces es bueno sentarse a hablar con las madres —dice en voz alta pero George ya está demasiado lejos como para escucharla.

* * *

** ~ º ~ º ~ **

La conversación que tuvo días atrás con su madre le resultó de mucha ayuda y tomó su consejo en cuenta. El día anterior recibió una lechuza de Lee Jordan donde le proponía ir a un bar muggle que habían abierto recientemente cerca de su casa e inesperadamente George aceptó.

— ¿Es seguro? —pregunta George.

Lee le palmea el brazo con diversión.

— ¿Dónde ha quedado tu sentido de la aventura?

George quiere decir que su sentido de la aventura murió con Fred pero no tiene tiempo ya que Lee tira de él y hace que entre en el bar muggle. La música esta demasiado alta para gusto de George y no reconoce el grupo que esta tocando. Las luces de colores le dan en los ojos y tiene que cubrirse la vista por varios segundos.

Nuevamente es arrastrado por Lee, esta vez hacía la barra de tragos.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —pregunta un hombre de hombros anchos.

—Dénos el trago más fuerte que tenga —dice Lee, se acerca más al hombre y le susurra—, algo que le haga olvidar las penas de amor.

—Haberlo dicho antes —responde el hombre y después hace un extraño silbido.

Una muchacha de cabello rubio como una espiga de trigo, piel canela y labios carnosos, se acerca a George y lo arrastra hasta el medio de la pista para bailar. Lee queda perplejo pero le sonríe, indicándole que se deje llevar y le hace señas para que aprenda algunos pasos de baile.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta la muchacha cuando pega su cuerpo al de George para comenzar a bailar.

—George, ¿y tú? —aunque están pegados y ella lo escucha perfectamente, George grita porque la música alta le obliga.

—Puedo llamarme como tú quieras —La chica del cabello rubio lo mira directamente a los ojos y George se da cuenta que sus parpados están cubiertos de algo que parece ser purpurina negra—. Puedo ser quien tú quieras esta noche.

Entonces la imagen de Angelina Johnson se atraviesa por su mente como una estrella fugaz. La chica le besa el cuello y sus besos no le hacen sentir lo mismo que los besos de Angelina. Las manos de la desconocida no se sienten correctas sobre su piel, las de Angelina si. George tiene la visión nublada y se extraña ya que no ha bebido nada.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio más privado? —sugiere y se muerde el labio inferior de forma seductora—. Mi departamento queda en esta misma calle.

George se separa de ella bruscamente y sale del bar sintiendo que no puede respirar de a momentos.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido allí adentro? —prácticamente grita Lee—. Una mujer como esa no se rechazan, amigo.

— ¿Qué clase de amigo eres que me traes aquí, sabiendo que estoy en una relación con Angelina? —pregunta George de forma inconciente.

Lee lo mira de forma interrogativa y se cruza de brazos.

—Dijiste que le habías pedido un tiempo y necesitabas conocer nuevas personas. ¿Ahora te acuerdas de Angelina?

—No necesitaba conocer a esa clase de personas —contesta George haciendo un claro énfasis en "esa clase de personas"—. ¡Y yo siempre me acuerdo de Angelina porque la quiero!

—Si tanto la quieres no entiendo porque le has pedido un tiempo —deja caer Lee—. Si tanto la quieres, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas en su casa besándola o algo por el estilo?

George suelta un resoplido de fastidio porque sabe que Lee tiene razón.

—Como sea —termina diciendo—. Me largo de aquí.

Comienza a caminar calle arriba.

— ¡George, ni siquiera sabes cómo llegar! —grita Lee pero ya es tarde, George se ha aparecido en La Madriguera.

* * *

** ~ º ~ º ~ **

George se deja caer en la cama y un gruñido escapa de sus finos labios. Suelta un puñetazo en la almohada y eso le ayuda a descargar un poco el enfado que tiene consigo mismo.

— ¿Qué harías, Freddie, si te encontrarás en mi lugar? —Pregunta en voz alta como si su hermano gemelo estuviera allí presente—. De seguro te reirías en mi cara, sin poder creer que me he enamorado.

La palabra brota de sus labios de forma inesperada pero George sonríe de repente. Cierra los ojos e imagina la piel chocolate de Angelina entre sus manos. Se imagina los ojos negros y expresivos, mirándolo de forma significativa. Sus labios carnosos que más de una vez ha besado. Nuevamente se siente un estúpido por haber desconfiado de Angelina.

Ella no fue al baile de navidad con él, ¿y qué? Ella estuvo presente en el momento que más la necesitaba. Cuando Fred murió, George sintió que su alma se moría con su hermano y Angelina fue un factor importante para que él pudiera ir recuperándose poco a poco.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Angelina antes que fuera demasiado tarde y la perdiera para siempre.

* * *

** ~ º ~ º ~ **

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la pregunta es formulada con tono áspero pero George sabe que se merece eso y mucho más.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —responde George a través de la cabeza del halcón disecado, sabe que Angelina esta parada detrás de la puerta.

Existe un breve instante donde todo está en perfecta calma. George llega a perder la esperanza de que Angelina le abra la puerta pero finalmente lo hace. Él entra y se queda parado en el umbral al darse cuenta que Angelina lo contempla con una expresión que no puede descifrar.

—Sé que te debo una disculpa —comienza a decir George pero Angelina lo interrumpe.

—Me debes más que una disculpa, George.

—Reconozco cuando actúo mal cuando meto la pata hasta el fondo —sigue él— y si no quieres hablarme es comprensible.

Angelina lo contempla en silencio por un momento.

—Sigo sin entender a qué has venido, George —contesta—. Me pediste un tiempo y te lo di. Cuando alguien le pide un tiempo a su novia, no se aparece a la semana y media en la casa de la chica.

—Yo solo quería disculparme —suelta George—. Me comporte como un estúpido. No debí tratarte del modo en que lo hice y jamás debí desconfiar de ti. Tú estuviste en el momento que yo más necesitaba y lo único que hice yo, fue pagarte con esto.

—Puedo aceptar tus disculpas pero no puedo volver contigo —dice Angelina—, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

George asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sabe que no tiene nada más que hacer en la casa de Angelina.

—Al menos tengo la oportunidad de recuperar tu amistad.

La puerta se abre y George comienza a bajar los escalones. Cuando se encuentra en la acera de la calle, escucha que Angelina grita:

—Al diablo con el orgullo. ¡Te amo!

George se voltea con una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro y le responde:

— ¡Yo también!

Angelina se lanza a sus brazos y George se inclina hacía sus labios carnosos. Sus bocas se unen en un beso sin medida y encajan como si hubieran nacido para ello. George acaricia la cintura de la chica con sus manos y Angelina enreda sus dedos en el corto cabello de la nuca de él.

—He extrañado tus besos —confiesa George cuando se separan para conseguir un poco de aire— y tus labios.

—Yo he extrañado tu sonrisa —deja caer ella—. Por cierto, ¿qué has hecho en este tiempo que no hemos estado juntos?


End file.
